transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac (サリ・サムダック, Sari Samudakku), the techno-organic daughter of robotics genius Isaac Sumdac, used to not get out much. She spent all her time within her father's laboratories, receiving her education from robots. Despite this, she doesn't seem like a shut-in. She's curious, excitable, adventurous, and knows that crying can sometimes get her what she wants. She's just never known what it's like to be around other kids. Fortunately, she has Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Beast Boy to help with that, and she claims that 'Bee is the best friend she's ever had. In fact, she's become very possessive of all her robotic friends. It was believed that Sari was a normal human, until it was revealed that she was made from a protoform and her father's DNA. Hence, the AllSpark viewed her with great regard, bestowing upon her a key with miraculous powers (though her guardian, the robotic dog Sparkplug), thought it was just another chew toy). Since discovering her true origin, she has absorbed the power of her AllSpark-powered Key to gain Cybertronian abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, and the ability to create destructive spheres of energy with her hands, as well as the ability to transform into an armored form with a huge selection of weapons. She also owns a scooter which can transform into a jet pack. Appearance :Voice actor: Tara Strong (English), Satomi Akesaka (Japanese) Although Sari is one hundred percent human, she’s an “honorary” Autobot. As the adopted daughter of robotics magnate Isaac Sumdac, Sari lived a sheltered life until she met the Autobots. Obsessed by his work, Sumdac had little time for Sari growing up. As a result, she was raised largely by his domestic robot drones, whom little Sari came to love as deeply as any parent, nanny, teddy bear and/or imaginary friend. Sari is also integral to the survival of the Autobots. When they first awakened on Earth, the AllSpark scanned for technology that would allow the Autobots to blend in with their environment. But it scanned something else first: an organic life form—specifically, a pre-pubescent girl who was hanging around her father’s robotics factory. Call it an accident or call it destiny, but the AllSpark projected part of itself onto Sari in the form of the Key. Wearing it on a chain around her neck, Sari can use the Key to absorb the AllSpark energy and store it like a battery, providing an emergency power supply and healing source for the Autobots in battle. It also provides Sari with an almost psychic connection to the Autobots. She can sense when they’re in danger and when Decepticons are near. Sari acts as the unofficial ambassador to the planet Earth for the Autobots, cluing them in on such alien concepts as junk food, school, sleep, popularity, shopping, belching contests, fashion and the dreaded tow away zones. After discovering that she is a techno-organic Transformer, her alternate modes are Human/Cybertronian hybrid Techno-organic being (with a robotic armored/cybernetic form). Attributes: Gallery File:Sari_teenager.jpg|Sari as a teenager. File:Sari_transformer.jpg|Teenage Sari in her Human/Cybertronian hybrid armor. Personality Sari is feisty, kind, loyal, jolly, honourable, and clever. She bonded with the Autobots and Teen Titans well. Sari is a sweet and smart girl, but rather immature and rarely obedient. She can sometimes behave in excessive proportions, such as when she tries to sabotage the Autobot ship to prevent them from leaving. Nevertheless, she has a good heart and a strong sense of humor. Despite her age, Sari is often very protective of her father and the Autobots, who are her only true friends and family. When her father is kidnapped in La Garde d'Elite, she spends large sums of money on society trying to find him. She is constantly looking to help the Autobots in the battles, which is (to his exasperation) almost always refused by the latter. She can however assist them in the fight since season 3. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl **Ratchet **Omega Supreme *Arcee *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy **Terra *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Sentinel Prime *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *Isaac Sumdac (adoptive father) *Darius Sumdac (adoptive uncle) *unknown creator Neutral *Porter C. Powell *Darius Sumdac *Blackarachnia *Red X *Soto *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Scraplets *Oil Slick *Lockdown *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Knock Out **Crusher **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons & Abilites In the first two seasons, Sari is for all intents and purposes a normal human girl. She does however possess the AllSpark Key, which is for all intents and purposes a cure-all for whatever problem the Autobots are facing - it can repair them, activate machines, change the function of machines, whatever is required of the situation. In season 3, after learning that she is a part Cybertronian, Sari gains the ability to shoot energy bolts/blasts from her hands. After using the Allspark Key to upgrade herself in "Transwarped", Sari gains a huge selection of weapons such as forearm-mounted energon-blades, foot mounted roller-blades, a hand-held energon-sword, a hand-held energon-hammer, a hand-held energon-sickle, and a hand-held energon-spear., the ability to transform into an armored battle form, as well as strength well exceeding that of the average human. She also gains some more new abilities - Isaac Sumdac gives Sari a jetpack for Christmas, allowing Sari to fly while wearing it, and Sari herself demonstrates an ability to understand what is wrong with a broken machine merely by touching it. Originally, Sari did not initially have real powers, but his Key had some of the powers of the Matrix. This essentially allowed him to control / hack non-intelligent machines, and instantly repair all machines in general, including Autobots. She was even on one occasion able to save Optimus from death. The Key also had the ability to bring machines to life, as we saw when it allowed Dinobots to develop sparks and move from simple robots to live, conscious transformers. Occasionally, the Key also detected the danger and fragments of the Matrix, and Sari used it to open a rift in the Shield of the Elite Guard Ship. In addition to his key, Sari is intelligent and resourceful, able to cope with various situations. She also received from Prowl a training in Martial Arts, certainly not useful against really powerful opponents, but still interesting to diversion. At some point in history, she was able to surpass the Constructicons in intelligence and make them run away. When her techno-organic nature is revealed in season 3, she discovers a power when Powel and Henri Masterson, dismissed, insult her with her father: under the effect of anger, she performs a kind of "semi-transformation" "(His hands unfold to reveal robotic parts) and projects them a sort of shockwave. It reuses this attack two or three times thereafter. His shots thus executed have only a minor power, but still of size. When it improves with the Key, it gets a more robotic appearance, as well as a whole arsenal of energy weapons, including among others "rollers", a hammer and blades on the forearms. This new shape also greatly increases its strength, speed and probably its resistance, making it able to use Prowl training with real efficiency. It can still generate shock waves, although these are more powerful than before, only one of which is enough to hurt Soundwave. It has been seen in Human Error that Sari can alternate between his robotic aspect and his aspect of human teenager, or put himself between them, in the same way that the Autobots are transformed. In the same episode, we learn that she is immune to Soundwave's hypnotic music because of its techno-organic nature. It is revealed in episode 39 that the key seems to have improved his brain / processors, making it able to repair Cybertronian technologies without his Key, as well as some technopatic gift allowing him to talk to machines for analyze what to change. Sari's post-upgrade weapons and tools include Master Blades , a Hyperspace Mallet , Azusa Skates , and a Skyboom Shield. She also uses Micron Boosters to make powered jumps. Master Blades; Once having been upgraded into a more powerful form thanks to the power of her AllSpark Key, Sari got a whole bunch of nifty new weapons and gizmos integrated into her body. Among them were a pair of Master Blades, retractable energy blades stored within each of her forearms. Capable of piercing even Cybertronian alloys with great ease, they are some of the deadliest weapons in her arsenal. Hyperspace Mallet; When Sari used her AllSpark Key to upgrade herself into a more powerful form, one of the many weapons she gained was the Hyperspace Mallet. This powerful, retractable energy hammer is interchangeable with the Masterblade stored within the same compartment in her fore-arm Azusa Skates; Among the many new weapons and gear integrated into her body after being upgraded, the Azusa Skates help Sari Sumdac move at high speeds. Each of her feet contains one of these retractable energy blades, to be used interchangeably with her Micron Boosters. Shyboom Shield; Skyboom shields are a type of energy shields used by Transformers. It is the main defensive tool of Sentinel Prime. Sari also comes to possess a Skyboom shield post-AllSpark Key-upgrade. Both known iterations of this kind of shield possess a light-blue energy field, and are capable of expanding to better protect their wielders. Micron Boosters; While her Azusa Skates allow her to cover great distances horizontally, Sari Sumdac's Micron Boosters allow her to make prodigious leaps in order to tackle opponents much larger than herself. Considering "Autobots don't fly," it's a pretty good alternative. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Techno-organic Transformers Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Sumdac family Category:Substitute Autobots Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superstrength Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fun-Loving Characters Category:Carers Category:Healers Category:Psychics Category:Spies Category:Ninjas Category:Elite Guard Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Engineers Category:Technologists Category:Medics